kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Phillip Pharlowe
''"Believe none of what you hear, and only half of what you see." - The baritone voice of Phillip Pharlowe as he helps a group of adventurers navigate the Tower of Lyne. '' At a Glance The Revenant Phillip Pharlowe was a blunt, crimson-haired and solitary human paladin brought back to life by The Raven Queen to slay Moor, the Dragon of Lyne. A lone-wolf figure, Phillip Pharlowe took his mission with great seriousness and openly considered mortals as weak in the coming age ahead. His memory fragmented by the trauma of his death, Phillip returned to the Tower of Lyne in the Age of Adventure to fulfill his purpose. History A disgraced knight of Fort Laggin, Phillip Pharlowe travelled to the Tower of Lyne where he joined groups of squatters and outcasts from other societies. Becoming their defender against warbands of Goblins who came to attack the tower, Phillip forged tight friendships with the other inhabitants and eventually met Caitlyn Vesterbill, a human artificer, and Moor, a meek young man with great aspirations. Marrying Caitlyn in the summer of his 32nd birthday, Phillip's life would be cut short when a cataclysmic event rocked the Tower of Lyne. With its inhabitants swallowed by arcane energy, Phillip was able to escape the same fate but he and his bride (who were outside the tower at the tie) were crushed by falling debris. Killed on his wedding day, The Raven Queen took note of Phillip and saw his soul held in stasis for many years until the Age of Adventure. Age of Adventure Emerging from the rubble and racked with cold anger, Phillip began to piece together his memory. Having been time-lost for twenty-years, Phillip awoke from the rubble clutching the bones of his dead wife. Racked with cool anger, Phillip delved into the now decrepit ruins of Lyne to find the cause of its destruction. Discovering the Tower to be cursed, Phillip wandered its ruins in silence while ocassionally encountering mad spirits who had been tethered to the world by arcane energy. Eventually happening upon a band of adventurers, Phillip assisted them with navigating the strange illusions brought by the tower's residual ritual magic and helping to keep their sanity intact. Upon discovering his old ally Dominic still alive in the depths of the tower, it was revealed to Phillip and the adventurers that this man was actually Moor, the Dragon of Lyne, a powerful sorcerer who transformed himself through arcane magic into the form of a twisted, malevolent, Dragon. In the ensuing confrontation with Moor, the sorcerer escaped, bringing the tower down on the adventurers and Phillip. Hauling the trapped adventurers from the rubble, Phillip pledged his services to their cause in hopes to finding release from his Revenant existence. Even Death Can Die After doing battle with Moor in Peer's Point and travelling the world with his friends, Phillip's eagerness for vengeance began to wane. While taking care of Mika on his friend's behalf, Phillip desired more and more to be reunited with his beloved Caitlyn, his desire would soon be granted as when he travelled with Fortune's Triad into The Shadowfell, he stood down to the powerful sorceress Ransis in exchange for seeing his wife again. Category:Revenant